Condones Sabor Banana
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Nii le da a Kougaiji una alternativa para derrotar a Sanzoikkou. ¿Funcionara? Lirin no sabe què es el sexo y Goku no tiene idea de para que sirve una bomba nuclear.


**CONDONES SABOR BANANA.**

_Por Sakuma Ritsuka._

**Capitulo 1: Prohibición de toda lectura educacional-didáctica.**

**(Razones a porqué algunos personajes son tan ignorantes)**

"Necesitamos una forma más efectiva de derrotar a Sanzo y su grupo" dijo finalmente Kougaiji, luego de que el grupo se quedara en silencio. "Sin embargo, no quisiera tener que matarlos..."

"¬¬ Cómo si pudieras hacerlo..." comento Nii, saliendo de la nada, con sus pantuflas y conejo rosa, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al príncipe.

"o.ó ¡¿Qué te pasa! ¡No me trates como si fuéramos iguales, o sea!" exclamo el moreno, claramente ofendido. Dokugakuji y Yaone simplemente se quedaron callados.

"¬¬ ¡Claro que no! Es decir, ¡mírame, yo soy mucho más guapo que tu!" Nii Jieni dio una vuelta coqueta y se acomodo el cigarrillo. "Además, tu eres un principito fresa y yo no" agrego.

"P... ¡¿PRINCIPITO FRESA! O.ó ¡Oseaaa! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, científico locooo!" Kougaiji se puso la mano en la cintura y agito su largo y hermoso dedo en dirección a Nii.

"A eso me refería" dijo el científico con una sonrisita. "Pero buenooo... Como hasta con los fresas como tu soy bueno, he vendo a ofrecerte una alternativa para derrotar a Sanzo-ikkou..."

"La ultima vez que nos ofreciste una _alternativa_ para algo, nos diste condones sabor banana, Nii ¬¬" recordó Doku, con una mano puesta en la nuca.

"¡La protección es lo primero!"

"¿Protección? o.o ¿Para qué?" pregunto Lirin de manera tan inocente que nadie le quiso responder.

"Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu _alternativa_ esta vez?" pregunto Kougaiji con desconfianza, ignorando completamente a su hermana.

"¿Protección para qué? ¡Hermanooo! o.Ó" nadie le hizo caso.

"Hehe, mi más reciente invento..."

Calido día en el desierto.. ehm, en realidad, todos los días en el desierto son calidos, así que dudo que el grupo de Genjyo Sanzo haya notado algún cambio en ello.

"ToT ¡¡Tengo hambreeeee!" chillo Goku por enésima vez, y fue entonces cuando la paciencia de Gojyo llego al limite.

"o.ó ¡Ya cállate, mico imbecil! ¡Ya me tienes hasta aquí con tu _tengo hambre_! ¿¿Por qué no te tragas a ti mismo de una maldita vez?" bramó, completamente fuera de sus casillas. "¡Incluso te haz comido la lata de sardinas que compre como botana!" agrego, mientras tomaba su chaqueta y le envolvía la cabeza con ella.

"¡Gojyooo! ¡Quita eso!" ordenó el simio, pero el kappa no quiso escucharle.

"Nah, ¡apuesto a que estas calientito ahí dentro, ¿no? ¡Después de todo, la chamarra es de cuero! xD" el pelirrojo rio con perversión. Mientras tanto, las dos personas de adelante los escuchaban con pocas esperanzas.

"¡¡Les voy a pegar un tiro en la jodida boca si no se callan de una puñetera vez!" les grito el monje, con una gran vena saltándole en la frente. "¡¡Quitale eso de la cabeza al mono estúpido!" le ordenó a Gojyo, apuntándole con su arma.

"... Esta bien, como usted ordene, Su Excelencia" dijo el chico con un gran sarcasmo, mientras devolvía la prenda a su maleta. Genjyo Sanzo solo se exalto más e incluso pego un tiro. "¡¡Iiii! O.oll".

"¡Sanzo! ¡No hagas eso, dañaras a Hakuryuu!" recordó Hakkai algo molesto sin quitar la vista de enfrente... aunque todo el camino era básicamente arena, debía recordar que siempre que volteaba la vista hacia atrás les sucedía algo desafortunado...

"¡¡Hey, cuidado con eso, monje bastardo! ¡¡Un día de estos si vas a atinar!" se quejó Gojyo, pero lo único que provoco fue que el monje disparara por segunda ocasión. "¡¡Oeee! o.ólll".

"O.ó ¡¡Sanzo! ¡¡Que no dispares!" la reacción de Hakkai fue le de voltear hacia el rubio, alejando la mirada de el frente y por consecuencia...

... si, algo malo sucedió. De repente, el jeep se detuvo de golpe, ocasionando que Sanzo (quien iba semi-parado en el asiento) cayera sobre la arena... bocabajo. Gojyo y Goku estaban que se partían de la risa, mientras que Hakkai no pudo disimularlo demasiado.

El monje escupió lo que se le había metido en la boca, y aun con arena en el cabello les apunto a los tres con la pistola.

"¡¡Una risa más y les vuelo la cabeza, hijos de puta!" estuvo a punto de disparar, pero al ver lo que ocasiono la parada del jeep se contuvo. Era un bulto de arena en el que se habían quedado atascados.

"Qué raro... o.o hasta parece estratégicamente puesto en su lugar..." comento Hakkai, dándole un golpecito al jeep. "Hakuryuu, transfórmate" el pequeño dragón volvió a su forma habitual.

"Ese bulto... hay algo ahí..." gruño Sanzo, y luego volteo a ver a Goku y Gojyo, aun con la pistola en la mano. "¡Ustedes, imbeciles! ¡Desentierren lo que sea que haya ahí abajo!" ordeno.

"o.ó ¡¿Y desde cuándo somos tus sirvientes!" Disparo. Gojyo se calló, apretó los puños y junto con Goku fue a ver. "Monje histérico y frígido..." Segundo disparo, esta vez más cerca de la cabeza. "Iii..."

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que los dos chicos pudieran remover toda la arena; sorpresivamente, SI había algo raro abajo.

"o.O ¡¿Bomba nuclear!" dijo el kappa, cayendo se espaldas.

"o.o ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Goku, ignorante. Nadie le hizo caso.

"Claro que no, ¬¬ ¡que va a haber una bomba nuclear aquí! Kappa analfabeta, si no sabes leer, avisa" se quejo el rubio y asomo sobre el artefacto. "Aah..."

"¡¿Ves! o.ó ¡ES una bomba nuclear!" _pom pom pooooom. _

"o.o ¿Qué es una bomba nuclear?"

"o.o Me pregunto qué hará algo así en un lugar como este..." pensó Hakkai en voz alta, pero antes de que pudieran descubrirlo, hubo un repentino viento, que levanto mucha arena. Un sonido de hélice, los cuatro voltearon y vieron sobre ellos lo inimaginable...

Un helicóptero.

"o.O Esta historia se pone más rara a cada momento..." comenzó a asustarse el pelirrojo.

"n.n Hehe, ¡ve el lado positivo, Gojyo! ¡Será divertido!" comento el ojiverde, mirando hacia el cielo.

"¬¬ Si, si que será divertido cuando nos ponga a hacer yaoi y tu seas EL UKE!"

"o.o ... ToT ¡No, uke OTRA VEZ no!" Hakkai se agarro la cabeza con las manos y se sentó sobre la arena como si fuera un niño traumado, murmurando "Uke no... uke no... uke no..."

La maquina voladora se detuvo cerca de ellos, y más sorpresivo aun: Kougaiji salio de ella. Junto con Dokugakuji, Lirin y Yaone.

"Hooola, Sanzo-ikkou! n.n" saludo el moreno, agitando la mano. Sanzo le disparo. "o.ó ¡O sea! ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese para el príncipe youkai, Kougaiji-sama? ¡Nacoooo!" segundo disparo. Este SI le dio en la planta del pie. "ToT ¡¡Aaaaayyy! ¡¡Mamiiii, ayudameeee!"

"¬¬" sus tres compañeros lo miraron así.

"o.o Nee, ¿ustedes saben lo que es una bomba nuclear?" pregunto Goku, saliéndose de la conversación.

"¡Ah, pues verás! n.n" comenzó Dokugakuji con su explicación tipo Microsoft Encarta: "_Es una de las armas más letales que existen. Cuando una bomba nuclear explota, la bola de fuego provoca ondas de choque y de calor que destruyen las construcciones en las proximidades de la explosión. En su ascenso, la bola de fuego aspira los restos y forma una nube en forma de hongo. Los daños pueden extenderse sobre áreas enormes. Por ejemplo el radio de deterioro extremo puede ser de unos 18 kilómetros para una explosión de 10 megatones. Los residuos radiactivos pueden dispersarse por todo el mundo a través de los procesos atmosféricos_"

"o.O"

"o.O ¡¿Dónde demonios aprendiste eso!" inquirió el príncipe youkai, olvidando repentinamente su _horrible momento de dolor_.

"o.o Estuve ahí, en la segunda guerra mundial" respondió.

"o.ó ¡No es verdad! ¡Estabas conmigo en ese momento!" corrigió Gojyo, señalándolo amenazadoramente, "¡¿Dónde lo aprendiste!"

"o.o ... u.u Estuve leyendo"

"¡¿QUÉ!" gritaron todos los demás. Sanzo hasta disparo.

"o.ó ¡Sabes que Kazuya Minekura nos **prohíbe** estrictamente leer cualquier cosa EDUCATIVA! ¿Entiendes? ¡Eso podría significar el fin de nuestra eterna ignorancia!" al pelirrojo le temblaba la mano de tanto apuntar; como recordando algo, volteo a ver a Hakkai.

"n.nU ..."

"o.óU ¡En fin, tu eres profesor! ¡A ti y a los locos esos del labo de Gyuumaoh se les pasa! ¡Pero a mi hermano NO!"

"o.o Oigan, ¿qué es la protección sabor banana?" interrumpió Lirin la acalorada discusión. Todos callaron.

"Puees..." Hakkai pensó en la manera más apropiada de decírselo, sin que fuera de golpe o le resultara ofensivo. "Es algo así como..."

"¡Es para el sexo, por supuesto!" exclamo Gojyo, calmándose de repente.

"o.o Ah... ¿y qué es sexo?" volvió a preguntar la chica.

"A, pues verás, ¡es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo!"

"O.O Oooh... ¡¿Y yo también puedo tenerla! ¿Puedo, puedo?"

"Claro, pero debes saber cómo se hace. Mira, primero..."

_DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES..._

"O.O ... "

"Y, si no tienes cuidado y usas protección, ¡pueden venir bebés! o.ó ¡Por eso siempre hay que usar protección!" concluyo el kappa.

"¡Ajá! ¡Tu también estuviste leyendo! o.ó" acuso Dokugakuji. El resto se quedo callado.

"..."

"O.O ¡así que para eso eraaaan! ¡Creí que eran goma de mascar o algo así!" pensó Kougaiji en voz alta.

"¬¬ Y no me digas que los masticaste..."

"o.o Pss... si xDD Estaban buenos"

"Y, ¿qué coño hacen aquí? ¬¬" pregunto Sanzo, viendo que la conversación se ponía aburrida en lo que a él respecta (parece que odia no ser el protagonista o.o).

"¡Ay, si, oseaaa! o.o" recordó el principito fresa, y apretó un control con un enorme botón rojo. "n.n ¡Venimos a decirles _adios_!" el grupo volvió corriendo al helicóptero y partieron, mientras una tormenta de arena comenzaba a desatarse.

"¡¡Chicooooos!" grito Goku una vez que logro salir. "¡¡Eeeeehhhh!" los llamaba, pero ninguno respondía. Entonces, algo le jalo del pie. "¡¡¡Aaaaahhh! ToT ¡Un gusano gigante de arenaaa!" y empezó a patear y a pisar la mano del agresor.

"¡¡Ehhh, mico estúpido!" gruño la voz familiar de Gojyo,"¡Tranquilo, que soy yo! ¡Desentiérrame!" ordenó.

"o.ó ¡Hmp! ¡No quiero!" se negó el chico más pequeño del grupo.

"¬¬ ¡Anda, no te hagas el indignado!" pero Goku ya se había ido a buscar a Hakkai. "Que te jodan..." así que el kappa tuvo que salir por su cuenta. Lamentablemente, lo siguiente que vio fue la peor cosa en su vida luego de descubrir a su hermano y a su madre in fraganti teniendo sexo:

Estaba frente a si mismo. Es decir, su cuerpo, él, estaba caminando por sobre la arena, gritando y caminando como un gorila. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa...

"¡¡SIMIOOOOOO!" el pelirrojo frente a él volteo.

"o.ó ¡Qué no me llames así!"

"Imbecil, ¿qué no te haz dado cuenta? o.ó ¡Estas en MI bello y escultural CUERPOOO!"

"o.o ¿De qué me estas hablando, Sanzo? .-. ¿Y por qué suenas como Gojyo?"

"... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Este experimento tiene un 90 porciento de probabilidad de funcionar" explico Nii. "Solo hay una manera de que no haga efecto en ellos... Pero dudo que no funcione xDD"

"¿Seguro de que cambiarlos de cuerpo hará que se peleen y se maten los unos a los otros? o.o" pregunto Kougaiji, chupando una paleta de caramelo redonda y roja.

"n.n ¡Seguro! ¡Eso hace discutir a cualquier!" y luego agrego por lo bajo, "y si no, aun sigue siendo una buena oportunidad de probar mi nuevo invento xDD"

"o.ó ¡¿Qué tanto cuchicheas, naco!" gruño el príncipe.

"Nada, nada, fresón ¬¬".

_xDD ¡Qué cosas! Por fin, me llego el primer capitulo de un fic de Saiyuki. Pensaba hacer un yaoi, pero creo que tengo más material cómico de momento. Mi anterior intento fue un fic en el que un gay quería hacer suyo a Sanzo y lo perseguía para todos lados, pero lo deje ahí por que esta idea me gusto más. Me dijeron que Saiyuki acaba de salir en España! Maldición, que suerte tienen! o.ó aquí no llegan ni sus luces... chance y nos lo traiga esa televisora de paga nueva que acaba de salir... Sé que esta no es una sección muy leída, pero, dejen un reví, no! o.ó O seaaaa!_

_(Pido eternas disculpas por hacer a Kougaiji un fresita xDD pero es que tiene toooda la facha, y además es neeño de mami)._

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK,_

_Febrero, 2006_

_Parte de la Producción "¡Desgraciadas televisoras mexicanas que no saben lo que es la buena programación y solo nos ponen RBD! Puaaaj! Esa vieja de Anahí APESTA! Anorexica dientes de conejooo! xDD"_


End file.
